The present disclosure relates to a printer that performs printing by ejecting liquid onto a print medium.
In related art, an inkjet printer is known which performs printing by ejecting ink from nozzles onto a print medium, and which can inhibit printing failure. Specifically, an inkjet printer is known that inhibits evaporation of ink by causing a cap, which is used to seal nozzle openings, to come into contact with an ink ejection surface when printing is not being performed, and thus inhibits printing failure due to an increase in ink viscosity or the like. There are cases in which an inkjet head is mounted on a carriage that is supported by a guide shaft and a guide plate (rail). The guide shaft is provided in a direction that is orthogonal to a movement direction of the print medium. The guide plate is provided in parallel with the guide shaft. For example, an inkjet printer that includes a gap adjustment device is disclosed. In this inkjet printer, a cam surface of an eccentric cam that is rotatably provided on the carriage is caused to come into contact with a rail, and a distance between the ink ejection surface and a printing surface of the print medium is adjusted.